ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Espio X Noob Saibot
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! Two Ninja like Combatants enter the stage to see who is more capable of kicking ass. Can Espio prove himself, despite not having a super mode, or will Ol' Noob prove once and for all why he's the original Sub Zero? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Espio.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Noob Saibot.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning Espio was meditating for what seemed like days, but then, out of the blue, a blackened Ninja came from the ground, and demanded a challenge from Espio. (Cues Fight the Knight - Sonic and the Black Knight Music Extended) Espio was annoyed... Espio: Do you mind? I'm trying to find my inner self. What in the world do you want? The Ninja, Noob Saibot, simply wanted to murder... Noob Saibot: You seem powerful, young one. But I wonder to myself... Is your aura within powerful enough to take on another experienced being of your archetype? Espio: Depends. Is your ability as a ninja worthy of a decent challenge? Noob Saibot: I fought many powerful foes like you have. We should have the merit needed to engage combat towards each other... Espio: Very well. But you will be sorry we crossed paths! The battle began as both fighters ran at each other... The Fight NOBODY BLINK... ENGAGE! 59.9-48.6: As Espio slashed his hands through Noob, he found out he wasn't phasing, then Noob punched him in the face, and summoned a shadow clone to trip Espio. As Espio got up, he was further hit, this time by a Spirit Orb, confusing him and dealing damage. Noob simply waited it out. 47.4-38.1: Eventually, Espio snapped out of confusion, then he threw two giant Shurikens one at a time. As Noob dodged the first, Espio used Ninjutsu Arts: Camoflague, and as Noob dodged the second Shuriken, Espio was finally beating the crap out of the ultimate Netherrealm Specter. 37.2-28.5: Espio dealt a heavy punch, and as Noob went to the ground, Espio Spin Dashed on him, and grinded the Black Specter, and yet after all that blood... ...Noob is still alive. 32.6-28.7: Noob Saibot: Heheheheheh... You think you can beat me with that?! 27.4-21.9: Espio: Crud... I thought so. Very well, Shady Creep. Eat my horn! 21.2-8.4: Espio Spin Dashed at Noob, but timed his grab successfully. Slamming him through trees. Espio then gathered those leaves by spinning into a tornado, ripping the leaves from the trees, and charged at Noob. Noob Saibot first calls his shadow to appear from behind his opponent and grab Espio. Noob then punches him in the face, breaking the whole skull, the shadow then breaks their spine, heart and ribs by kneeing them in the lower back. Noob then kicks him in the stomach, causing him to vomit on his leg. 7.5-0.1: Espio, now unable to fight, was simply put, a target of Noob's Fatality now... 6.4-3.1: Noob Saibot: You were a worthy foe, but that only means I have to give you the worst death I can deal! He summoned his shadow one more time, this time, to rip Espio in two, straight from in between his legs, all the way to Espio's Spine... (Fight the Knight - Sonic and the Black Knight Music Extended Ends.) K.O.! Noob Saibot then disappeared into a shadow without a trace. The only serious member of Team Chaotix is no more... Results/Credits (Cues Mortal Kombat X OST - Main Menu Theme) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... NOOB SAIBOT! Espio the Chameleon is from SONIC, owned by SEGA/SONIC TEAM. Noob Saibot is from MORTAL KOMBAT, owned by NETHEREALM. Fight the Knight is from SONIC & the Black Knight, owned by SEGA/SONIC TEAM. Main Menu theme is from MORTAL KOMBAT X, owned by NETHEREALM. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sonic vs MORTAL KOMBAT themed One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain